fluffy trash oneshots
by GeniusTrash
Summary: South Park fluff! If you have any suggestions/ships you want message me! THERE WILL BE SWEARS- this is South Park, after all


"Ken, what's your favorite kind of candy?"

The taller boy turned around. It was none other the Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, probably the most innocent boy in all of South Park. He had piercing electric blue eyes- his right with a faded scar trailing down to his upper cheek due to an incident with Craig's gang. He had a honey blonde undercut and an infections bubbly grin. He has on jeans and a heavy coat- it was February in Colorado. His teddy-bear backpack was on his left shoulder.

"I don't know, _Leo._ "

Kenny grinned as he watched the other boy's cheeks flush. No one called him that, not even his parents. He was forcefully given the nickname 'Butters' without a say in it too long ago for him to remember. Most didn't even remember his real name.

But god, he liked Leo so much better.

"W-well... I mean... everyone has got somethin'! You gotta have one Ken! What about bubblegum? You told me that joke about bubblegum the other day!"

Kenny chuckled, "Leo, it was more of a riddle, and I asked you 'what goes in hard, comes out soft, and you can blow it at anytime'..."

"Yeah, but you laughed when I answered correctly- BUBBLEGUM!"

"Okay," Kenny obliged, "fair point."

They both chuckled for different reasons.

"Okay," Kenny said, "I guess I do have one."

"Well- what is it?"

"Well... i haven't exactly tasted it yet."

"How would you know if it was your favorite if you didn't try it yet?"

"It just looks really tasty..." Kenny pulled down the sunset orange hood of his parka. He left his golden hair exposed along with a usually hidden small nose and enormous shit-eating grin.

"You can't just judge a book by it's cover, Ken," Butters spat, annoyed. "Just tell me!"

"Well- how about I try it first? I believe I've seen you with it before."

"R-really? Let's see- uh. I like gummy bears and chocolate chips. Sometimes I carry jellybeans- oh! I can't believe we're already here!"

The two had been walking home from school, and Butters's house was closer by far. As Kenny began to wave goodbye and continue, Butters grabbed his wrist. Kenny's previous cynical smile faded to a concerned look.

"Ken, my parents are still at work for a bit... D-do you wanna come in? Maybe we can find that candy!"

Kenny smiled, "I'd love to, Leo."

They walked in and took off their shoes. Butters sat Kenny on the couch while he ran to his room to grab his candy stash he kept hidden. He was fairly good at hiding stuff- his parents seemed to ground him for breathing wrong. If they had known of all the crap he hid for all of these years- god. He'd be dead.

Butters returned with a turquoise pillow case filled with various candies. He handed the satchel to Kenny, only receiving a frown.

"W-wha-what's wrong?"

"It's not in here, Leo. But you have it. I know you do."

"W-well.. what's it called. Do ya know?"

"Yeah. I do. It's called Butters Stotch..." His voice dropped as he said the name.

"B-b-buh... Butters? Don't ya mean Butterscotch?"

"No... no. _Butters Stotch_ looks really tasty." He was completely deadpan.

"What? But I'm Butters!"

"Yeah... I'm gonna eat you right up!"

He received a scream. Butters tried to run off, but managed to trip himself on the coffee table. Kenny chuckled.

Kenny sat down next to Butters, positioning his face over his stomach.

"I'm gonna eat your tummy first."

"K-Ken! Are you r-really gonna kill me?"

"I'm just gonna see if you're tasty! Duh!" He chuckled, unbuttoning and lifting Butters's shirt, leaving his pale belly exposed.

Then he blew a raspberry right onto the younger boy's belly button.

"KEN!" Butters shrieked, attempting but failing to not laugh.

"Not bad. I think I'm gonna need a second taste though." He snickered, attacking the other boy with tickles.

Butter's had an innocent high pitched laugh that made Kenny himself start giggling as he playfully tortured his friend.

Eventually, Butters stopped laughing, and Kenny took that as a sign to stop.

"Definitely not the worst thing I've ever had!"

"Ken!" Butters panted, "You tricked me!"

"I did, Leo. I would never ever hurt you."

"You just wanted to tickle me!"

"Yep! Craig actually gave me the idea. I saw him go at Tweek once- it was actually adorable. I had no idea how squeaky he was, and holy fuck is that fucker ticklish."

"He... he let Craig touch him?"

"They're _dating._ "

"I-I know... but gee. We hang out with Tweek a lot. You know how skittish he is when it comes to people- wait a minute. Ken... you stole this idea from people who are dating!"

"Yeah?"

"D-does that mean... does that mean WE'RE dating?"

There was a silence. Kenny sat up his friend and sighed.

"Look... I... I do like guys, and girls- fuck. I like everyone. I'm... I'm pansexual."

"What? I thought Tweek, Craig, and me were the only g-"

"You're gay?"

"I... I don't know. I think girls are pretty- and guys too. Tweek said Craig was like that but I'm nothin' like him-"

"True, you're sweet, metaphorically and literally. We're not Tweek and Craig. We're us. It's... it's fine to like whoever. Fuck anyone else who thinks otherwise. Tweek means that you're bisexual like Craig is... That... That's totally okay."

"Does that mean... we can date?"

"Can? Do you want to?"

"I... I have... for a while." Butters turned an even darker shade of red as Kenny processed this information.

"Me too..."

Now Kenny was a bit pink. He scratched his head, waiting for a response.

"So... s-so... Ken. Wanna go out with me?"

"I'd love to, Leo. But I have a question. Why did you want to know my favorite candy?"

The smaller boy turned pink again, placing his face into his hands. Kenny laughed, playing with Butter's hair.

"I... uh.. Ken.. You're just such a good guy... the others tease you so much... but I... I love you... you're pretty and nice and stuff! Oh geez-"

"We're dating now. Trust me, I'm very very pansexual. I am super mega gay for you right now... oh and Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"It's milk chocolate."


End file.
